Iphones are evil
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: A valentines day one shot almost two weeks after the holiday. I'm SO SORRY! Please read! 3/4


**I wanted to do an amazing Valentine's Day one shot but I just couldn't think of anything but then it struck me.**

**But when attempting to post this the day after valentines day a message came up telling me I couldn't right now and to try again later**

**ITS LATER**

**If you don't know on your IPhone they have an auto correct that changes your messages when they think you meant something else, you can change it back…if you catch it before the message is sent.**

**I don't own KND**

Wally turned the corner of the empty street as the cold wind blew in his face, making him shiver. Suddenly a familiar tune started to play. He reached his 19 year old hand into his pocket and pulled out this IPhone, he gasped as he exposed his hand to the freezing air but the name blinking on the screen made it all worth it, he read the message.

**Kuki: Wally I'm back! Thank you so much for watching my place for me!**

He smiled at his phone in a daze and didn't really care who saw. Kuki Sanban had gone to Japan to visit her family for Christmas and he had the privilege of going to her house every morning to feed her dog and water her plants. He walked on the slippery ice as he responded to her message not noticing that Auto correct had changed it.

**Wally: No problem Kooks, I left some shit in your bathroom to remember me by.**

He only caught what was being sent a second before but never got the chance to stop it. He felt his face redden and his ears burn, even in the freezing temperature. His phone pinged again.

**Kuki: What?**

**Wally: I didn't mean that it was auto correct!**

**Kuki: Oh that's funny :)**

Crisis averted for now, he smiled and texted her again.

**Wally: How was your trip?**

**Kuki: It was amazing Wallabee! Maybe next time I'll bring you. Is everyone still meeting on Friday?**

Wally smirked at the screen as he took a seat on the cold, icy park bench. He smirked to himself and remembered Kuki's worst favorite song.

**Wally: Yeah. Friday, Friday, gonna get down syndrome on Friday!**

**Wally: Wait No! I mean down!**

**Kuki: Auto correct?**

**Wally: ….yes.**

Wally glared at his phone again, it's like it was out to get him or something.

**Kuki: That's silly**

Wally smiled; she could make any situation better.

**Wally: When will I see your butt?**

Auto correct was out to get Wally. It was the only explanation. Wally chucked his phone into the grass. Red faced his fetched it and red Kuki's response.

**Kuki: I'm going to die laughing! I think you meant me. Soon, I wanna see Ace first! It's valentine's day!**

**Wally: I hate that guy!**

**Kuki: Why?**

**Wally: You deserve better.**

**Kuki: Like who?**

Wally took a deep breath. He looked around to make sure this was really happening. If he was being punked by Nigel or Hoagie he was going to murder them. All he saw though was bird pecking the ground.

**Wally: Me.**

He twiddled his thumbs waiting for a response not sure what she would say. He had loved her since they were seven years old in the KND. He had almost told her on several occasions but now it was real, he was going to put caution to the wind and just tell her how he feels.

It had been a few minutes since he sent it. What if he just ruined their friendship? He never wanted that. Never.

**Kuki: Ha Ha Auto correct again?**

**Wally: Yeah that's it…..auto correct.**

**Kuki: I'll see you later Wally, Ace and I gotta date in an hour.**

**Wally: Bye Kuki**

**Wally: Happy Valentine's Day.**

Wally stood up from the bench and kicked the sidewalk. Of course she didn't like him! How could he be so stupid. He walked toward the fountain in the park

Kuki set down the phone on her desk in her room, smiling to herself. What had happened was funny but she couldn't help but wonder if he was serious. It was a one word answer; even Wally wasn't dumb enough to not notice that it changed his one word answer.

**Kuki: Wait Wally I love you!**

But it was too late; Wally had thrown in his phone in the fountain. Kuki's message was something he would never read.

**DID YOU LOVE IT!**

**I know it's late but at least I did one at all right?**

**Review please and tell me which one of my stories to update cause I need to get back into Fan fiction more.**


End file.
